After Breaking Dawn
by twibolight
Summary: This is my first fanfic, in EPOV, I hope you guys enjoy! It is set straight after breaking dawn finishes and Bella is ready to go to school. PLEASE REVIEW as I love reviews and tell me if there is anything I can improve on! I don't know whether I am good or bad so any comment is greatly appreciated.Thanks!
1. New Start

_I'm worried about Renesme Edward; will she be alright without us? _Bella pushed her shield around me and glanced briefly into my eyes.

"Of course love, she's with Esme today" That seemed to calm her down a bit, my Bella, never concerned for herself but always worried for others. I lightly smiled as I thought this.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, don't worry Bells."

With that, I heard Alice's thoughts from downstairs. _Honestly Edward, I don't know what you two are doing, and believe me I don't want to know, but we really have to get to school now! Oh and, tell Bella I'll meet her in a second._ I sighed and reluctantly whispered to Bella,

"Honey, we've got to now or else we'll be late" She groaned and said, "One last time as Mrs Cullen?"

I smiled her favourite crooked grin and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me softly. _Edward, I'm going to come in in 30 seconds and I don't want to see anything_

"Alice is here"I sighed, Bella suddenly rushed over to the door and said, "Alice, it's okay now" while sliding it open.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as if they hadn't seen each other for years, "please…"

Bella mumbled something under her breath, too low for me to hear but Alice seemed to catch it. "Yay! I've already planned the rest of the week! Today is a gorgeous blue dress!" _You'll love it Edward, I've already seen her in it, wow._

"Come on Bella, let's get you into it!" Bella hesitated "Oh come on, you're not that pathetic, you'll see Edward in a minute" My love smiled at that and quickly said "love you!" before she was dragged out of her room by her pixie sister.

The next time I saw Bella was when we were getting into my Volvo. Alice was right, she looked stunning. As soon as she noticed me she grinned from ear to ear and jumped right next to me in the car. We held hands all the way to school, and I thought about how perfect my life was. The most amazing wife and daughter, no problems and the most loving family. At that moment Bella expanded her shield and thought, _I love you._ I smiled and pulled into our new school, Hutchison High school in Fairbanks, Alaska.

The school was like any other I had been to, hundreds of 17 year old humans everywhere, of course all of them staring at the mysterious Cullen family, with extraordinary beauty and now ALL of them taken. But this high school was going to be different to any one that I had ever experienced before, Bella was going to be with me the whole way, and there was no one else that she would ever be with. I squeezed her hand tighter as all 600 high school kids started staring at the Cullens. We all stepped out of our cars in unison, with perfect grace and beauty. I walked over to my love and kissed her for slightly longer than 17 year old boyfriend and girlfriends would so, and the thoughts began.

_Wow that blonde girl is HOT _

I would tell Rosalie about that, it would make her happy.

_Is that bronze haired kid with that girl? Huh, well as soon as he sees me she's history!_

_They are all so… beautiful_

They were all nothing new for us, but Bella was completely new to this centre of attention, or so she says, she still denies all the Forks boys lusting for her. She quickly whispered into my ear, "They are all staring!" Classic Bella, not worrying about her thirst and finding humans appealing, but worried about them looking at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I'm here if you need me" At that, she leaned closer into my chest and I slipped my arm around her waist.

_They think that they can come prancing into school like they're popular! I'm the most popular at this school._

_That girl with the bronze haired kid is amazing! I wonder if they're going out…._

We all walked silently to the front entrance of the school, hand in hand, and I whispered what people were thinking into Bella's ear, making her giggle. Then I heard the worst thought of them all.

_That brown haired chic is so gonna want me! Is she with that boy? Ha! He's nobody._

Then the fantasies began. I pulled Bella in slightly and she looked up at me and asked, _what is it?_

I sighed and mumbled under my breath, "Mike Newton has some really annoying kids." Bella laughed quietly as we pulled up into the office.

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Calculus

The office had a short queue so we all piled onto the back. Lessons started in 15 minutes and we had to get our timetables, even though we already knew what they were – Alice- the school didn't know that. I was really happy this time as I had every lesson with at least one of my 'siblings'. First up today was Calculus with Emmett and Alice, then Spanish with Bella, then Biology with Rose, Bella and Emmett. Then we had lunch which was always nice, we could all sit together and (mostly) people were too scared to come up to us.

Finally the rest of the students had been attended to and Mrs Maine, the secretory was able to give us our timetables.

_Oh my word they are GORGEOUS! Do you think… maybe…? No! Stop it Julia you're married! And they are far too young. But…_

Far too young, if only she knew. Her poor husband, I would have to stop 'dazzling' her; as Bella always put it.

"Good morning, h-how may I help you?" _Pull yourself together woman! Oh god he's stunning!_

"May we have our timetables please? We are the Cullens, the Swans and the Hales." This time we were taking a different route. Jasper and Rose- the blondes- were the Hales. Emmett and I were pretending to be brothers, the Cullens. Finally- and Alice loves this part- Bella and Alice were pretending to be sisters and became the Swans.

_Alice Swan, sounds so cool right Edward?_ I ignored that.

"Why yes, of course. Your first lesson is Calculus, err... Edward" _God I hope that was his name, I'll glance down to check. Thank goodness._

I politely thanked Mrs Maine and left her to continue her fantasies. Bella and I quickly kissed before running at human speed to our first lesson.

Alice lightly knocked on Maths room 39 before a booming uninterested voice stated "Come in". _Huh, new students I suspe - WOW. That kid looks so strong! More like 25 than 17!_ Emmett chuckled under his breath as he glared around the room, frightening the hell out of a class of thirty.

"Mr…." Alice asked sweetly, obviously knowing the man's name but playing her part well.

"Sanders" He answered warmly, "May you introduce yourselves please?"

"Of course!" Alice replied, grinning. She turned towards the class, still jolly as ever and said, "Hello, my name is Alice Swan"- _it does sound good Edward_ – "and I was adopted when I was little. I have a sister called Bella and 4 other foster siblings. I love fashion and going shopping with my sisters." _Your go Edward! _I stepped forward and reluctantly gave a short introduction to myself. The thoughts around the room were going wild.

"My name is Edward Cullen" _Aww such a sweet name! It fits perfectly with mine! Sarah Cullen… _"I have just moved to Alaska from Washington" _I like Washington! We have so much in common! _"And I like listening to music" _Oooh! I wonder if he likes pop!_ I then stepped back and sighed, too quietly for humans to hear as Emmett went up and made his introduction. Purposely freaking out everyone even more.

Calculus went very slowly, but it wasn't that boring as Alice and I had silent conversations where she showed me the interesting things that would happen in the next few days. I tried incredibly hard to follow Alice but that proved difficult when a kid across the classroom started daydreaming about Bella. I balled up my fists and fought back the snarl building in my chest. Jasper must have been in the next door classroom though and instantly calmed me down.

_Geez, chill bro! What's wrong right now?_ Obviously I couldn't tell Jasper now but I would let him know at lunch. _Hey, Edward?_ I instantly recognised Alice's voice. _Umm… you probably wanna know this, _Alice immediately showed me the kid that was fantasising about my love asking her out at lunch today. I made the decision to thank Alice later and she got it straight away. _You're welcome_, she thought smiling at me.


	3. Antoine

Spanish was amazing. As soon as Maths had finished I ran over site, slightly too fast to be human, to find Bella. I searched all the minds around and found out that she was in English with Miss Hartridge. It was easy to find her, almost everybody in her class was thinking about her. Poor Bella, she hated all the attention. Unfortunately for her, also, she had none of us in her English class. That would soon change. Mrs Maine seemed pretty attached to me earlier, it wouldn't be hard to 'dazzle' her into letting me or Bella switch class.

I was so indulged in my own thoughts, I didn't notice when students in Miss Hartridge's English class started to think about leaving. Bella was almost immediately out of the classroom door and into my arms, which was a relief. I was always so happy to see her.

"Ahh, Edward" she sighed contently. "Spanish next love, let's go so that we can get seats together" _Good plan_, she thought, not bothering to say it out loud. I slid my arm gently around her waist and lightly kissed her hair as she leant her head against my shoulder.

Luckily we managed to find two spare seats next to each other in Spanish. Bella and I didn't need to concentrate, especially me so we spent the whole lesson doing other things. Bella practiced with expanding her shield and managed to easily keep it around me the whole lesson. It was so interesting, being able to hear everything she was thinking for an entire hour. I made circles on the back of her hand as she thought about all the wonderful things we had done together, it was so relaxing. The first time we went to our meadow in Forks, Isle Esme, when Renesmee started speaking, and lastly, how we loved each other.

The Spanish teacher, Miss May, rarely bothered us throughout the lesson as Bella and I had made perfectly clear to her at the beginning of the lesson that we could already speak the language. Bella's Spanish did need a bit of touching up on but we went to Spain for a couple of months with Renesmee last year, as we have eternity, and now she is fluent too.

The lesson flew by, but luckily we had lunch next and Alice was too excited about seeing her 'sister'. We walked together, hand in hand to the cafeteria, and on the way I mentioned the fantasising kid in Calculus who was going to ask Bella out. She groaned and asked what his name was. I told her all I knew which was that his name was Antoine and he was French.

_French? Seriously? _ "Yup" I said, "and he's far too confident as well…"

"This is going to be funny!" she exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" I agreed, letting out a small chuckle. We both joined up with the others on the way, who had all been in various lessons beforehand. Emmett was in a good mood as he had seriously scared a brave kid who had come up to Rosalie during their lesson and asked her out. All Emmett had to do was kiss Rosalie and glare at the kid to make him terrified of the Cullens for life. "Hey Rose!" I shouted unnecessarily loudly for a vampire to hear, "abnormal amount of fantasies about the blondest vampire today". She grinned from ear to ear at that, Rosalie always loved to be the centre of attention, and even though Bella was getting far more thoughts directed at her beauty, I wanted to cheer Rose up.

We all then went to collect our lunch trays, keeping the act up the whole time. "This smells disgusting" Bella whispered, wrinkling her face at the thought of having to eat it. "I know" I replied, "you don't have to have it, we just take the food to avoid unwanted attention." The cafeteria was as normal as any other, white walls with thick blue vertical stripes, and around 40 lunch tables with wooden chairs around it. We all took our food to the table furthest away from anyone else, and prepared for Bella's crush to confront us. Alice quickly warned the rest of the company as they were unaware of the happening. Rosalie immediately went back to sulking, while Emmitt attempted to comfort her by lightly kissing her neck. Rose was unimpressed. "Ok, he's going to come over in 17 seconds everyone, act human!" I pulled Bella in closer to me and fiddled with her hair.

Antoine started panicking as soon as he saw that, I chuckled under my breath.


	4. Tease

_Oh shit! She's with him! No way. Okay, I am way cooler than him, so she'll probably want me! Right? Oh god. They're all looking at me. I've got to go there now. Brave it Antoine, pull yourself together._

His thoughts were some of the most amusing that I've ever heard! I kind of felt sorry for this kid now, he was so nervous. But then, I remembered his ridiculous fantasies about my wife and I pitied him no more. As Antoine came closer, I could see him wiping a bead of sweat of his forehead. We all looked up at him expectantly. He immediately stopped looking at the rest of the family and went to look at Bella. She had her head leant against my chest and was holding my hand underneath the table but we both made sure he saw.

"How can we help you?" Bella questioned, acting clueless and innocent.

_Oh god, they look really serious for each other_- more than he would ever know –_I can't do this! But I can't back out now either! What should I say?_

"So, umm, I was wondering how you're settling in-nn? _Wow, she's so hot!_ My face tensed, but Bella knew nothing of this vile boy's thoughts.

"Fine, thank you" Bella said, clearly trying to get rid of him.

"Oh-h oh okay… I guess I'll see you around" And with that, he left.

_Coward! You're such a coward Antoine!_ It was nice to know that I could leave the insulting to him.

"He didn't sound French!" Oh Bella always surprises me. Not bothered that this human tried to ask her out, just that he doesn't sound like the like the nationality I said he was.

"His parents are, he must have lost the accent." I explained.

"Huh." Was all she said.

We were both so looking forward to getting back home after school. Renesmee would be there, and we could finally all be the Cullens again. Alice had insisted on coming in the Volvo with Bella and me on the way back. She told me why on the way out of the front door of school.

_Look Edward, this Antoine kid's gonna try again to ask Bella out and I wanna run her through every step of what to do! She's no expert yet._

I reluctantly let Alice come although I loved having alone time with Bella. I decided I could be with her after we arrived at home so it wouldn't make that much difference. Alice sat in the back seat of the car and explained exactly what Antoine was going to do and say.

"Bella, Antoine is going to try again, and this time, it's going to be much more eventful." Bella groaned, she was right to; Alice was going to have far more fun with this than necessary.

"So, to have the most fun, you really need to tease them." Alice explained, but Bella quickly interrupted. "Look Alice, all those boys are incredibly annoying, and I would rather get rid of them than tease them, there is only one man I love…" We both smiled at each other then, staring hopelessly into each other's eyes, I really didn't need to concentrate on the road. _I'm in here too! Oh my god Edward, you two are so gooey. At least Jasper and I save this kind of thing for alone time!_

"Fine, continue Alice, I will play this whole 'game' with Antoine, but I really don't want to."

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly, jumping slightly at the same time. "Meet you in my bedroom Bella, 10 minutes sharp!" We had just got home, and Alice had run off immediately, dashing out of the car. Probably finding a selection of makeup that would highlight Bella's features, but of course no makeup could match the beauty of my love.

"So sorry Edward, it's just Alice really wanted to and…" She was already in my arms and we were kissing carelessly, forgetting all else around us until, _Edward, it's been 11 minutes, get Bella up here!_

As soon as I broke away from the kiss, Bella understood. "Alice?" she questioned. I reluctantly nodded my head.


	5. Breathtaking

Bella came into my room to find me about an hour after she had left earlier. I truly had no idea as Alice had asked Bella to put her shield around her. Once they were finished; I heard Alice think, _Edward, I didn't want you knowing what she's going to look like; it will be so much more fun if it's a surprise in the morning! _Oh Alice, always trying to not spoil a surprise, but she never had any. While Bella had been away, I had been listening to the radio, to see what kind of music was popular for humans right now, I quickly got bored. No Debussy, no Bach, it was terrible. Usually, for vampires, time passes a lot faster than any human as we have endless time. However, as I had found out in the months without Bella- I winced – when I wasn't with her, a second could pass as a year.

As soon as she was through the door I had her in my arms. It was as if we hadn't seen each other for years but it had really been a measly hour. See; time is different when we are not together. I stroked my hand along her silky chocolate coloured hair. She had her head burrowed into my chest and after a few seconds of heaven, we both sighed of contentment in unison. I chucked, "how are you love?"

"I'm perfect, now." She said pulling me in closer. I kissed the top of her head and asked her if she had any homework. She quietly groaned, _do I really have to do homework now? There is something else I'd much rather be doing…_

"Bella!" I said, holding back a laugh, "we have all the time in the world for that later; let's just get this out of the way."

"Uhh, fine" She grumbled, and I smiled at her reluctance. We sat down next to each other on our bed then, and finished our homework easily. Now and then Bella asked me a question, and I helped her with the answer effortlessly. She was amazingly quick with her homework, especially considering that this was only her second time at high school. We were both done within half an hour. We completed an essay each and Biology revision sheets. We had Biology together today as well, and the teacher was the nicest one we've had so far. Her name was Mrs Owen and her thoughts were the kindest I've seen in a while. She had no jealousy or particular _liking_ towards any of the Cullens. She must be happily married, well; at least she thought about her husband the whole lesson, vaguely listening to anything any of the students said._ Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. I love you, _was all I heard all lesson!

Suddenly new thoughts entered my head, thoughts that were a rare treat to ever hear. _Please? I've done my homework! _I looked to my right to see my love pleading through her eyes with me.

"Okay" I said, giving in to responsibility for that night.

The next morning, Alice had Bella out of her room a whole two hours before school. Again, Alice must have asked her to expand her shield as I was clueless as to what was going on in Alice's room for the whole time. The wait was far too long. This time I just lay down and thought about my love, my life and my everything, Bella and my wonderful daughter Renesmee. I must have been extremely involved in my thoughts that morning as I didn't notice the time flying by. It was nearly time to leave for school when I finally heard the familiar thoughts of my pixie-like sister. _Edward, Bella looks amazing but you can't see her now. We'll meet you outside in a minute, and by the way, you seriously need to talk to Bella. She's been driving me crazy! She begged to go back to you every 5 minutes! _Then she went blank again, Bella must have used her shield. I quickly got changed into jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red and green sweater. I was so eager to get out to my love again, it had been so long.

As soon as I got downstairs I noticed Bella. I was stopped dead in my tracks. She looked… breath-taking.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks so much to people for taking the time to review! I'm kinda going on a bit as you can probably see and I was wondering if anyone has any ideas as to what could happen next? PM me if you do. Thanks! G**


	6. Try Again

Bella was wearing knee high blue dress that fit perfectly, showing off her exquisite beauty. Her hair hung loosely by her sides, but had been curled slightly more, forming delicate waves down her back. Her makeup too had been done to perfection, slight blusher on her cheeks, reminding me of her former rosy complexion. Then she looked up at me and smiled weakly. _What's the matter?_ She thought, enlarging her shield without difficulty. I composed my features and smiled her favourite crooked smile. "Nothing" I said, closing the distance between us, "I'm just in awe".

"At what?" she said, obviously not aware of her delicacy and charm.

"Your stunning perfection of course!" I answered. She sighed and held my hand as the majority of the Cullens walked out of the door and into our various cars, ready to head off to a high school that we were far too old for. Once we had arrived and Bella was in view, the thoughts from all the male students hit me like a wall.

_Oh my god!_

_She is so hot!_

_Wow! I'm going to go up to her at lunch; she's got to say yes. I can't chicken out this time._ Those were the thoughts of Antoine, sadly, we were already acquainted. Bella, who hadn't heard the vile thoughts of many of my male competitors, knew that they would be bothering me just by their facial expressions. As I put my hand round her waist she looked at me. _Edward, is it really bad? Alice made me, I can go change._ "No, don't worry love. A little competition is fun." _But there is no competition; it's just men looking at your wife!_ "Don't worry," I said, more for my own benefit than hers, "We can make this fun."

The first half of my lessons went extremely slowly, as my love was not present in any of them. However, when lunch finally came, I rushed off to the cafeteria to search for her. Trig had gone on too long as our teacher, Mr White, seemed to be having a hangover and his thriving headache made him lose track of time.

Bella seemed to be looking around nervously when I arrived, however, when she saw my she suddenly relaxed and smiled. "There you are" she said, sighing. "So, Alice says Antoine's trying again today. "I know" I whispered. _Alice has given me a few… tricks she says I should try. Do you mind? I want to see the effect. _"Of course not!" I said, I too was interested in what Bella was going to do to torture this boy. "And those tricks, you yourself used to call it dazzling" _Oh, I guess I can do that now I'm a vampire._ "You were already an expert in your human life." She smiled at that and Alice quickly informed everyone that the human boy would walk over to us in approximately a minute. Bella squeezed my hand and, grinning, said "Just for fun".

When Antoine came over this time, he made more of an attempt to hide his nervousness. "Hey Bella" he stated, trying to sound relaxed, "Umm… Hey" my love said, fluttering her eyelashes slightly as she fiddled with her hair.

_Oh my god, oh my god oh my god. She's so hot! _Bella then leant closer into my chest and smiled up at me, making it obvious we were together. "Err, I was wondering, you know, if you're not b-busy" Bella looked at him expectantly, opening her eyes wider to let him see their rich golden colour. "You mean, a date?" She asked innocently, pretending she wasn't in on the whole thing. "Umm, y-yeah. Is that cool?" the poor kid, so nervous. "I'm sorry but I'm busy every night, for ever." She said, looking towards me and smiling. Humans didn't get that joke. "Oh…" He said, dropping his tone, "S-see you then B-Bella." My love then snuggled into my chest, quickly enough so that Antoine could see before he left.

We all started laughing then, even Rosalie. I heard one more thought from Antoine before he continued eating lunch.

_Freaks, they're all freaks._

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks again to all those that reviewed an to Feebasbellaswan who has helped me the whole way G**


	7. Tanya

I saw Renesmee as soon as I got home. She jumped into Bella's arms and put either hand on each of our cheeks. She was a toddler now, but in human years she was barely months old. She showed us both the time she had spent with Jacob today in the woods. I needed to talk to the dog. He was spending far too much time with my daughter. Neither Bella nor I liked it, but we tolerated it if it meant Renesmee was happy. I was cut off from Renesmee showing me her playing hide and seek as Carlisle's thoughts irritated me. _Sorry to tell you now son, but the Denali's are coming tonight to visit. Tanya included. _I groaned. I always hated having Tanya around. She was self-centred and unfortunately, attracted to me. "What's wrong?" my love asked me, obviously confused at my sudden change in mood. "Tanya and the Denali's are coming tonight to visit." I told her. "Oh" was all she said. Tanya would hopefully give me some more space now that we had Nessie. I smiled, she hadn't been too happy when Bella and I got married but surprisingly still tried to get me. There was nothing she could do now, I had a child too. _So you're happy about this?_ Bella expanded her shield; it was useful being able to have private conversations when we wanted to while others were around. "No of course not!" I stared at her, shocked. _Then what's with the smile? _Oh Bella, she had misinterpreted things. I chuckled. "She'll probably leave me alone now we have Nessie. That'll irritate her." _Good_ Bella thought, and she mumbled into my ear "about time" which made me smile. It certainly was about time. I bet she would still taunt me with her thoughts though.

And of course she did.

_Eddie? How you doing sugar plum?_ I clenched my jaw and pulled Bella closer in to me.

_How's your… wife? I'm sure she won't be very happy with what we're gonna do tonight! _She filled her head with ridiculous and impossible fantasies and my hands balled up into fists. _Edward, leave it. I hate her just as much as you do, thank god I can't hear her thoughts. I still have my new-born strength, she's not getting anywhere near you._ I hated Tanya so much. Her stupid fantasies, lusting after me when I clearly didn't want her, and she irritated Bella. But I had to keep a calm façade. Tanya and the Denali's had helped our family in a time of great need. She had helped protect the lives of the ones I loved. So for that, I would owe her for eternity.

_Aaww, being a little overprotective? Don't worry, soon Bella will be out of the picture and we can have some alone, adult time! _I still didn't have to like her. A small snarl erupted from my throat and I glared at Tanya. She just smiled sweetly and walked over to talk with the rest of my family. "Edward, calm down!" Bella whispered into my ear. "Her crazy fantasies Bella I can't stand it I –"

"Sshh" she gently whispered, calming me immediately. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen! There's nothing to worry about. Thankfully she'll be gone by tomorrow" Bella was so good at soothing me. When she wasn't being stubborn, she was always right.

"Bella she was thinking about having… adult time with me. It was disgusting." Bella replied in a way that I would never of thought of her replying, always unpredictable. Well, this time she didn't reply, she let me into her mind. _Maybe we can reconstruct that fantasy, and just change the woman. _I laughed at Bella. "You're ridiculous you know!" I said, smiling her favourite crooked smile. _I know. _She agreed.

Then Carlisle beckoned us over to greet Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen and… Tanya.

"Hello Edward!" Tanya said, grinning from ear to ear. I did not return the gesture. _I mean, hey babe. _She mentally corrected. Today was going to be a long day. At least I had the love of my life at my side the whole way through it.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading! I've got a few questions. Firstly, am I making my chapters too short? The reason I make them this length is so that I can upload them more quickly for you guys to see. It is fine if you want longer chapters, it's just updates will be less frequent. Secondly, do you want me to switch POV? I thought it might be fun to swap for a bit, and then go back to Edward. Thirdly, any ideas are very welcome, I am having a block right now and I have no idea what to do next! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially Circus-Of-Madness who has been constantly reviewing and given me ideas and support. Sorry for long A/N, Bye! G**


	8. Winning the Game

BPOV

I hated Tanya so much. She was always trying to steal the love of my life, Edward. At least I knew Edward despised of her too, it would be extremely hard not to blow if he liked her. I greeted Eleazar, Carmen and Kate with hugs and smiles; after all, they had done nothing to annoy me. In fact, they had helped save the life of my wonderful daughter, Renesmee. Even though Tanya had helped us too, I was never going to _like_ her. No-one is ever friends with someone lusting for their husband. In terms of greeting Tanya, I gave a shy smile and just nodded in her direction. She however, ran over to me screaming my name and gave me a huge hug. She knew I hated her and she hated me too but she was just trying to irritate Edward. "Tanya this is ridiculous." Said the voice that still sounded velvety, even when saying things in an angry tone. "What?" Tanya exclaimed innocently, saying it out loud only for my benefit, "A girl can't dream?"

Edward just growled and stormed off towards the house. I followed him of course. "Edward, it's only for one day, I know, I really hate her too but let's not let her get her way! All she wants to do is irritate us and at the moment she is certainly doing so. We can play this game too. Let's try and be as polite and courteous as possible, and we could also sneak a few kisses in. I promise it'll annoy and shock her." Edward had his back to me the whole time I said that, so I wasn't sure of his reaction. Slowly, for a vampire his turned around and grinned at me, "Three can play this game, come on Bells you genius!" I shrieked as he lifted me up into his warm arms and kissed me. We obviously stood by the window, so that Tanya could see us perfectly clearly. As for our unique vampire hearing, it was easy to detect to low scowl that Tanya produced, even from our distance. Edward broke the kiss and grinned at me, and then he chuckled, "This is going to be really fun!" Uh huh, I thought, this time sharing it with him. It sure is.

We walked outside hand in hand, smiling at Tanya. "Tanya!" I exclaimed, "Sorry for being so rude a minute ago, how are you?" She knew that we were faking, as she used to do to us. It's nice she gets a taste of her own medicine right Edward? I thought to him, and glanced into his eyes. "Sure is", he whispered, and picked me up for another embrace. This kiss was even more theatrical than the other one. For Tanya's benefit only of course. We both broke the kiss and smirked at her. She grimaced back. Now we were winning the game.

Then we all went to go inside. Suddenly Alice had a vision. "Yes!" She squealed in delight. Edward smiled beside me. "What is it?" I whispered quietly into Edward's ear. "Listen" He softly instructed. "Everybody," Alice announced excitedly, "there's going to be a storm tonight!" I immediately knew what that meant. Baseball. The last time we had all played baseball was a time I didn't like to remember. I had met the three people that wouldn't stop until death to kill me. Laurent, James, and Victoria. I shuddered at the thought, and Edward immediately knew why. "They're all gone now love" He whispered into my ear. He was right, all three of these horrible people had been killed by my friends and family. First James, the tracker, who treated me as a game, seeing how quickly he could kill me, but the Cullens had dealt with him. Then Laurent, who was searching for me on behalf of Victoria when Edward left- I winced- I tried not to think about those horrible months as much as possible. Laurent had been killed by my werewolf friends, thankfully they had got there just in time. Finally, Victoria. Her hair flaring around like vicious flames, seeking revenge on Edward for killing James. "You're one of us now." Edward was right, I was a vampire now too, and still by far the strongest. I laughed lightly and made a deal with myself to have another arm-wrestling match with Emmett later. Alice giggled and looked at me, "That will be funny" she exclaimed.

So we all got ready for the Baseball match. Edward grabbed me a hat and put one on himself too. I shared a last thought with Edward before getting into Emmett's jeep. Edward? I thought, he looked at me. We are so going up against Tanya, I still have new-born strength. He chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist in the car before Emmett drove away, obviously illegally fast.

* * *

**A/N I would like to say a special thanks to thekid1999 for suggesting BPOV and Princess Aurora Rose for suggesting Baseball. Great ideas guys! Also, thanks to all my reviewers again, it's so exciting when I get new comments! G**


	9. Lies

TPOV

I scowled quietly from the back of the car. I had to sit next to that… bitch. Edward just smiled at me. Ugh I hated them playing this. Edward grinned at that and pulled Bella into a long kiss, I shivered. I had my hands at my sides, balled up into tight fists that would crush a fragile human the whole journey. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the Baseball ground.

"What about Cullens against Denalis?" Edward suggested. That would be fun, I thought, I'll get my hands on that freak and Edward would be mine forever! Then he would look at _me_ with gooey eyes and look at _me_ like he was in love. Surprisingly Edward was not really reacting to my thoughts. I imagined ripping Bella's head off in full gory detail and that really set him off.

"Tanya!" He shouted at me, letting a huge growl erupt from his throat. I just giggled. Then that weirdo stepped in front of him to confront me.

"Whatever the hell you're doing Tanya, if you dare do it again I will _kill_ you." I just laughed at her.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said, having fantasies about Edward again. Bella saw Edward shudder.

"Aaggh!" She screamed at me, trying to launch into me, but Carlisle and Emmett caught her back. Her new-born strength to her advantage, Bella released herself from their grip.

"Catch me if you can!" I tempted Bella, launching off into the distance. She immediately followed me, at full speed. I was not scared of her, if she decided to kill me Alice would know and stop her, along with the other Cullens. Also, she may have strength, but I had hundreds of years of experience to my advantage. I stopped in the middle of the vast forest and so did Bella.

"Edward is _mine_." She said quivering with fury. I laughed out loud.

"Haven't you ever thought about it Bella? The only reason he ever showed any interest in you was your smell, do you know how much you appealed to him? Oh and that he can't read your mind, all that Bella, is _interesting _to him. He never would of payed any attention to a stupid human girl if you had been _normal_." Bella scowled but I continued nevertheless.

"However, what is there to stop him from falling in love with a beautiful blonde vampire? Such as say, me?" She gave me a filthy look and I decided that I could have a lot more fun with this than I previously intended to.

"Oh, there was nothing to stop him" Now I was getting into serious lies, "That's why he went _all the way _with me." Bella took a minute to take all of the information I had given her in, all the lies. She looked down and I realised she was actually buying it! She was so stupid. Then she looked up at me with a new kind of pain in her eyes.

"What?" She hissed at me, I decided to keep going with this and take it as far as I could.

"Oh yes darling," I said, looking at her and smiling, "I may have seduced your little boyfriend." Then she screamed and took off faster than I had ever seen a vampire go before. It was exceptional. Then I remembered that the vile, filthy girl who had just taken off was stealing Edward. I would never think of anything she ever did again as _exceptional_. I suddenly took in everything that had just happened. I had managed to persuade Edward's wife that I had been with him, I smiled. Maybe she would leave with her freak child and I could have Edward all to myself. Reality struck; that would never happen. If she left, Edward would go to the Volturi. I could make him happy; I could persuade him to stay.

BPOV

I ran, I ran and I ran. I flew through the purposeless world. My only love, my life, had been with- and I hated to even think her name- _Tanya._ I shuddered. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I couldn't just keep running, but I couldn't think about where to go either, then Alice would find me. I didn't want anyone to find me now. I didn't want to talk; there was nothing anyone could say to comfort me. Why had Edward lied? I wondered when this had happened. After or before meeting me? It didn't matter; all that mattered was that it had happened, and that he hadn't told me. I decided to stop running, it wasn't helping. At least I was far away from Tanya. Of course he was with Tanya, I thought to myself. She was incredibly beautiful, talented and loved him. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before. Maybe he had only payed an interest in me because I smelt good to begin with. But he loved me now, right? No. This is stupid. I thought to myself. Edward loved me, I loved him, and we loved our beautiful daughter. We would just have to have a serious talk about this, in a few days. I didn't think I could face anyone for at least that amount of time.

* * *

**A/N Ok, I know I have a lot to apologise about. I haven't posted for ages for a start, I'm so sorry! I statrted school again recently and of course the teachers are not gonna let up on the homework front. Also, I know the chapter is short today, but I know you guys probably wanted to read ****_something _****so I thought I might as well put this up. From now I'm gonna try make them kinda double size but I will update a lot less frequently :( Thanks for all the amazing reviews and thanks so much to Feebasbellaswan and my fellow twibolight from school, Imo.**

**Bye guys! G**


	10. (

**Look guys, I'm really sorry but unless you already got it, I'm not going to continue this story anymore. I kinda think it's really not that good now that I've had more experience on different fanfiction authors. Definitely try Twireader81 if you don't mind a bit of lemons. **

**Thank you all for being amazing, I may write another story, I just don't know yet. You have all been fabulous and I really appreciate the all the favourites, follows and mostly the REVIEWS! Ilyttmab (I love you to the moon and back) :D**


End file.
